


First Heartbreak

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 15-yrold Nero, Daddy Vergil, First-love, I don't even like Kyrie, Vergil isn't a dick to Nero, heart-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero experiences his first heartbreak. He least expects Vergil to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to throw in a fic with Nero actually older. Trish wasn't in the previous stories because I was basing it in the order of the games. In DMC 3 the twins met Lady first. Then in DMC1 is when Trish came in. I kept Vergil alive for this story.

Nero sat on the sofa with his headphones Lady bought him blasting heavy rock music to the point it might just damage his ears. He looked awfully upset when he had came home from school, Trish noticed it right away. 

Trish had been living with Nero and the Sparda twins for only two months. She right away was able to pick up on how the men acted on a daily basis, so when something was wrong it didn't escape her. 

The blonde sat down next to him. Nero scooted over as if she had a fatal sickness. Trish pulled the black headphones off his head looking at him dead on the eye. Sweetly she stroked his snowy white hair.

"Tell me what's wrong hun." she said giving him a smile.

The teen hugged his knees to his chest and spoke. "Kyrie broke-up with me today."

"Awe sweetie I'm sorry." Trish's hand rubbed his back in comfort. "It's okay, everyone goes through it, though I think your dad can do better at this than me. Why don't ya go talk to him?" 

"Why would my dad care about any of this?" Nero questioned.

Trish smiled. "He's out back." 

Her shoes echoed as she left him alone in the shop. Nero sighed, it really seemed pointless to even try to talk about this with his dad. The only time Vergil ever paid attention to him is when he trained him, but that's about it.

Nero made his way out back of the shop. The back was an actual parking lot with a huge gate covering up the perimeter. There his father fought an imaginary opponent, swishing around yamato in such elegant fashion. Nero was secretly jealous. He was never going to be able to live up to his father's expectations. 

Vergil already knew what was wrong with his son, Dante had told him before he left for a job. Her didn't feel it was all that of a big deal, but what he failed to realize his son was barely fifteen. This was normally the age they start dating girls and going through heartbreak, first loves. Something the samurai never got to experience.

"Hey, um, Father can I talk to you." Nero said nervous. He was not used to calling Vergil "father" or "Dad"; it was always just "Vergil". 

The man sheathed yamato with a smooth click. "What about?" 

"Well,"Nero began. "Kyrie broke up with me today. I know you don't care, but I."

Vergil didn't need to hear any more. He pulled his son towards him, giving him an awkward but warm hug. At the contact Nero did his best to hold in his sorrow; when his father hugged him he couldn't hold it in anymore. His hands hugged his father tightly and he did was cry.

Despite how much Vergil's cold exterior would frown at the action, the man understood what heartbreak felt like, it happened to him with Nero's mother. He did love that woman to death but when she said that she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore it broke him to pieces. Even after Nero was born, she denied him the right to see his son.

Vergil lightly pet his son's hair till the boy was able to regain his composure. 

"Feel better?" Vergil asked.

Nero nodded. With a smirk Vergil said to him. "Then get out of my sight."

Nero knew that his father's harsh words were not to be taken to heart because later that week a box appeared on his bed holding a gun. A double barrel revolver with the words "Blue Rose" on the side.


End file.
